gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Sons (episode)
"Second Sons" is the eighth episode of the third season of Game of Thrones. It is the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall.WinterIsComing.net, March 29, 2013. It premiered on May 19, 2013. It was written by executive producers David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by Michelle MacLaren. Plot Synopsis Across the Narrow Sea Daenerys, Jorah and Barristan hide behind a ruined building to spy on the encampment of the Second Sons, a professional mercenary company, the "powerful friends" the Yunkish have employed. Barristan explains that although there are only 2000 of them, the Second Sons are armed and mounted, enough that to cause trouble for the Unsullied. Daenerys tells Barristan to organize a meeting with the Second Sons' captains, saying that men who fight for gold can't "afford to lose to a girl". Shortly thereafter, Daenerys, sans dragons, hosts the captains Mero, a Braavosi also known as the Titan's Bastard, and Prendahl na Ghezn, a Ghiscari. Also in attendance is Prendahl's capable and handsome lieutenant, Daario Naharis. The uncouth Mero makes himself at home, observes that Daenerys looks like a whore he knows in Lys and feels up Missandei, although the surprisingly gracious queen shrugs his insults off. Prendahl and Mero refuse Daenerys's offer of an alliance, pointing out they will not get their rewards until she reclaims the Iron Throne, something she is still a long ways off from doing. She gives them two days to make up their mind and sends them off with a barrel of wine. As they depart, Daenerys instructs Barristan that if they must fight the Second Sons, he is to kill Mero first. At the mercenary camp, Mero fondles a Yunkish pleasure-slave while discussing the situation with Prendahl and Daario. It swiftly becomes apparent that Daario doesn't see things the same way as Mero, but Prendahl cuts off their philosophical discussion to call for action over "the dragon bitch." They eventually decide to simply assassinate Daenerys and be done with it. Mero gives the slave three coins from different cities and tells her to randomly give them to the three mercenaries- the one who gets the Braavosi coin will kill the queen. That night, as Daenerys bathes, she is surprised to learn that Missandei speaks no fewer than nineteen languages. Missandei says this shouldn't be that odd, since it only took Daenerys a year to gain a reasonable grasp of Dothraki. The khaleesi bristles at the idea she speaks only reasonable Dothraki and switches to the language to teach Missandei a lesson, only to have her pronunciation corrected. Suddenly, an Unsullied enters and hold a knife to Missandei's throat, advising the women not to scream. He removes his helmet- it is Daario. He explains he is here to kill Daenerys on orders from his captains, but he and they ran into a philosophical disagreement over her beauty. He then produces their heads. Intrigued, Daenerys rises from her bath and asks if Daario will swear fealty to her. He bends the knee and swears his swords, his men and his heart to Daenerys. Beyond the Wall Samwell Tarly and Gilly continue on there journey to Castle Black, taking refuge in a destroyed cabin next to a Heart tree. Before they enter, two crows land on a branch on the heart tree, and begin to squawk loudly. Later at night, Sam tries to light a fire, but is unable too, Gilly does it instead. Meanwhile, Sam suggests that Gilly name her son, but she does not know any boy names, Sam gives her some examples, and also explains the difference between first and last names. Suddenly, they are interrupted by the loud squawks of the crows. Sam and Gilly go outside to investigate, and see hundreds of crows angrily squawk at them. Gilly is then horrified to see a White Walker approaching them, and knows that it is after her child. Sam tries to halt its advance, but the Walker shatters his sword with his bare hand and knocks him aside, and heads for Gilly. Sam staggers back to his feat, pulls out his Dragonglass dagger, and attacks the Walker, stabbing it in the back. The Walker howls in pain as his whole body begins to freeze from the point at which he was stabbed. He falls to his knees, and shatters, leaving nothing but white dust and the dagger. Leaving behind the dagger, Sam takes Gilly's arm, and runs as the crows chase after them. Appearances :Main: Second Sons (episode)/Appearances First *Daario Naharis *Mero *Prendahl na Ghezn Deaths * Mero * Prendahl na Ghezn Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell *Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Joe Dempsie as Gendry *Sibel Kekilli as Shae *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *Conleth Hill as Lord Varys *Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn Guest starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy *Hannah Murray as Gilly *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell *Ed Skrein as Daario Naharis *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Mark Killeen as Mero *Ramon Tikaram as Prendahl na Ghezn *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant *Paul Bentley as the High Septon *Talitha Luke-Eardley as a Yunkai'i whore *Ross Mullan as a White Walker Cast notes *18 of 28 cast members for the third season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Richard Madden (Robb Stark), Michelle Fairley (Catelyn Stark), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Oona Chaplin (Talisa Stark), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark) and Rose Leslie (Ygritte) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *The title of the episode refers to the Second Sons, a mercenary company in Essos, which is led by Mero, nicknamed "The Titan's Bastard". **The Second Sons have been combined with another mercenary company, the Stormcrows, for the purposes of this episode. *There will be a two-week break between "Second Sons" and "The Rains of Castamere", due to the Memorial Day holiday on May 26th in the United States. Since HBO is a premium channel, they usually don't bother skipping holiday weeks as network and cable broadcasters do. However, "Blackwater" aired over Memorial Day in 2012 and took a slight dip in TV ratings, so HBO opted to just take the week off for Season 3.HBO Schdule Image gallery Tywin Tyron promo 3x08.jpg|Tywin and Tyrion promo Loras and Cersei 3x08.jpg|Loras Tyrell and Cersei Lannister References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3